


Regular Occurrence

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Dick Draco, But you already knew that, Come play, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Femslash, Filth, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Still don't know what I'm doing, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, disappointing my mother one fic at time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione has a regular arrangement with Pansy Parkinson that suits her just fine...until Pansy invites a friend to watch...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	Regular Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, by far the dirtiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Big thanks to Nessa who cheered this trio on until I couldn't ignore the plunny
> 
> Unbeta'd unbridled smut. Sorry not sorry.

This was the last place anyone would ever expect to find Hermione Granger.

She was the brightest witch of her age, a record-setter, war hero, and powerhouse of a witch. 

And yet…

As soon as she crossed the threshold of "Pearl and Sword," the tension seemed to melt away from her shoulders, and her mind started a blissful descent into her subspace. Climbing the political ladder of the Ministry left her with time for little else. The hours she managed to keep for herself were precious and few, and she had no desire to squander them on bad first dates.

She craved the sweet release of sex, however, leaving her with few options. 

The club attained members by personal invite-only, keeping the numbers low and anonymity high. Ginny had been her contact to get in as this was also a popular place for Quidditch athletes to spend their nights. A brief questionnaire and interview later, Hermione had been matched with a partner, in her case, their most well-reviewed Dominatrix. 

The first time she sat down with Pansy Parkinson, her instinct had been to storm from the room and never look back. The witch had asked for a chance at a fresh start, and the risk had well been worth the reward. Pansy was a good listener and didn't balk or tease her about her lack of experimenting with her sexuality. Instead, she had eased the Gryffindor witch into the lifestyle and earned her trust night by night. 

Now, after seeing Pansy for a few months, Friday nights became the highlight of her week. Even just stowing her clothes and wand in the locker in the room sent arousal between her legs. Patting at her braided hair and pulling up on the corset worn under her robes, she assumed the kneeling position, signaling she was ready to start. 

Just as the ache in her thighs was beginning to become too much, Pansy entered from the opposite end of the room. Her precariously tall heels clicked on the hard floor as her slim hips swayed in the confident strides. She still wore a black silk outer robe, tied loosely with a sash. Remembering herself, Hermione snapped her eyes to the spot on the floor, not wanting to get caught with her eyes wandering elsewhere. 

“Sweet pet, before we begin, I have a question for you.” her voice was brisk and clipped as if she were trying to contain an underlying emotion. “I have someone interested in being a spectator to us tonight. I haven’t told him who you are. He’s merely just interested in a show. Would you like that pet? Knowing someone is watching us...watching the deprived things I do to you? He would disillusion himself and hold to all confidentiality measures, of course.” 

Hermione worried her lip for a moment.  _ What if this person went to the press? What if it was someone she worked with?  _ But the thrill of being watched was too much to resist, and she trusted Pansy’s discretion.

“Yes. I would like that, Mistress.”

Pansy grinned, perfect crimson lips turning upright and lighting up her whole face. “Wonderful. Such an adventurous pet. I’ll send him in while you resume the position.” 

The curly-haired witch did as she was told, keeping her eyes downcast as a new pair of shoes tapped quietly to the furthest corner. Only when the perfect black heels reappeared did she dare to look up. 

“Up.” The other witch demanded, and Hermione sprung up to her feet as fast as she could manage with her hands still behind her back. Pansy had shed the robe to reveal a black lingerie set, a bra that pushed her small but pert breast together. Black stockings held on by suspenders on crotchless knickers. With her short dark bob and fringe, large dark eyes, and flawless porcelain skin, she looked effortlessly seductive. Walking around Hermione, inspecting every inch of her, tension rose as making her pant with longing. “Very good. Bend at the waist, good girl, just right here, so our guest can see this glorious arse of yours.” Long nails raked lightly over the skin her knickers didn’t cover. “What’s the safe word?”

“Kneazle.” she ground out, trying to contain her shaking thighs as anticipation ran through her. 

“That’s right. So good.” Pansy’s hand came down on the globe of her arse with a hard  _ thwack.  _ Hermione’s knees buckled as the pain chased pleasure. Two more sharp smacks made her moan loudly as Pansy’s hand smoothed over the burning sensations. “Your arse looks so good like this pet.” Another series of spanks before cool air soothed her skin again. Long nails traced over her core as Hermione arched up into her touch. 

_ Thwack.  _ “Are you ready to show our guest your pretty pink pussy?”  _ Thwack.  _ She nodded fervently, burning for more between her legs.

_ Thwack.  _ “Words, pet. I need your words.”

“Yes, please, Mistress.”

Two more hard smacks. “Yes, what? “

“Yes, I want to show him. Show him how wet you make me.” 

Pansy tugged her soaked knickers down to her knees and gathered some of Hermione’s arousal on her fingers. Her fingers traced around her folds, making her keen, then up to her pucker. 

A distinctive male groan came from the corner. “I think he likes that. Touch your clit but don’t sink your fingers inside.” Hermione did as she was commanded without question, desperate for anything more. Two fingers worked at her clit as Pansy kicked her legs further apart and spread her cheeks to the stranger. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” she praised before silently summoning a toy from a chest against the wall. Pansy swiped the toy at her sodden entrance before setting it all the way inside her, letting it magically pump away. Hermione stood up straight, arching her back hard with her hips rolling in time with the fake cock inside her. There was another loud groan and a  _ Fuck  _ from the corner.

Something prodded the edges of her hazy mind like she'd heard that voice before, like she'd heard it swear just like that...

“Beautiful. You take it so well, my pet.” Pansy’s praise washed over her as she guided her to the bed. “You’re going to eat my cunt now until I come on that pretty face, then I’ll let you come all over my toy. But not a moment sooner…” They reached the edge of the bed, and Pansy unhooked the corset, letting it fall to the floor. Hermione gasped and squirmed as the cool air hit her peaked nipples. The dark hair witch pinched one hard until Hermione cried out. “But not a moment sooner, do you understand?” 

“Yes, mistress, not a moment sooner.” 

“Better. You’ll thank me later after you’ve screamed for our guest.” 

Pansy always kept her promises. 

***

The next week passed by in a blur. In every available moment, Hermione's mind wandered back to the last evening at "The Pearl and Sword." The voice seemed to hover just out of reach for a name. Whoever he was certainly appreciated her body, and the show she and Pansy had put on, and her curious nature sent her mind wandering into new ideas. Maybe he would like to watch with the spell… 

Friday rolled around again, and Hermione even arrived early to her room at the club just on the off chance Pansy would be available. The Slytherin witch was waiting for her in the lobby, looking apprehensive. 

"Granger." Hermione's heart dropped at hearing her surname. Fear lanced through her. "I wanted to ask you something, but I want you to answer honestly, with a clear mind. There's no need to feel any pressure to say yes, it won't affect what goes on between us." 

She nodded, shifting her handbag around, playing with the strap. "What is it?" 

"Our visitor last time…he was one of my other subs...we still occasionally dabble from time to time...anyway..he really wanted to  _ play  _ with us, and he's been asking all week. I think it could be fun."

"Umm...I suppose we could try it. Why do I get the feeling there is something else you aren't telling me."

Pansy grimaced. "I knew you were too smart. You trust me ?" Hermione nodded. "The wizard who wants to play with us is Draco Malfoy." 

Her mouth fell open, and anger tore through her. "You let  _ Draco-" _

"Yes, I did. You trust me, remember? Look, he's changed, and now that he's Seeker for the English National team, he doesn't have time for a relationship…so he comes here. He really liked what he saw." Hermione's scowl softened, but her mouth was still twisted into a frown. "And Granger...I can not stress this enough, he is a  _ professional athlete."  _

"So you trust him to keep his mouth shut lest he ruins his own career?"

Pansy blinked. "Well, that… yes...but what I meant is he is  _ sculpted,  _ just so…" she clenched her hand into a fist…"  _ fit,  _ and gods is he  _ hung _ ...you won't even be able to think about the shitty little prat he used to be." 

"He's not going to call me any terrible names, is he? " 

"Gods no. If you agree to this, I'll throw him out on your word. But he's been hounding me about this all week. He wants it." 

"Alright. He gets one chance. When are we going to do it?" 

Pansy beamed. "He's waiting for us right now." 

*** 

Draco Malfoy sat in the kneeling position in the center of the floor, hands clasped behind his back. Hermione only recognized him by the signature white-blond Malfoy hair, now cut short. Gone was the gangly, pointy boy who swaggered about the castle, and here sat an adonis, chiseled from marble. Tapered muscle banded around his lithe frame, and no part of him showed the slightest bit of fatigue despite having been in the strenuous position for quite some time. Scars and marks dotted the landscape of his chest and back, but the imperfections only added to his appeal. 

"Draco...stand up so my pet can inspect you properly. " he stood gracefully, eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him, determinedly not looking at either witch. Hermione remembered to close her open mouth before stepping in front of his line of sight. Even dressed only in black joggers, he held himself with a sense of self-importance that drew all the energy of the room to him. 

Hermione walked around him in a slow circle, letting her eyes roam freely up and down. A shimmering glamour charm covered the Mark on his arm. Steel colored eyes kept focused on a spot only visible to him. 

"Well, pet? What do you think? Would you like to play with him?" 

"Yes, Mistress, I would." Hermione was halfway through another circle. "May I touch him?" 

"You may." 

Hermione let her hand glide down over his shoulder, down the center of his chest to the just below his navel, where a patch of darker blond fuzz headed southward. " I wonder if the rumors are true …" he smirked but didn't move his gaze. Her hand drifted upward towards his jaw.

Finally, his eyes flicked down to hers. "Care to find out, Granger?" 

Pansy hit them both with a short riding crop in quick succession. "I didn't give you permission for that." She flicked the crop at Draco hard enough to leave a small welt on his pale skin. "You think you've earned the right to my pet?" 

"No, mistress." But there was a biting edge to his voice. 

Pansy must have caught it as well. Striding over to Hermione, she vanished what little she was wearing, leaving her wholly bared to the wizard. His eyes darkened with longing, but he made no move towards them. Behind her, Pansy's long fingers skated down Hermione's chest, cupping her breasts and pulling at her nipples. 

"Look at the way he watches you. " Pansy cooed in her ear before sucking on the lobe. ” He's learning how to touch you so that if he ever gets the chance, he came to make you scream his name." Hermione panted, trying to stifle herself at the other witches' touch, trying not to beg for more. One of Pansy's hands descended downward towards her thighs. "He's going to destroy you, you know." 

Hermione turned to meet Pansy's hazel eyes in question. 

"Strip for us, Draco, show her what I mean." 

The wizard in question slid down the joggers and sent them across the room with a silent spell, then resumed his position. Hermione felt her legs quake slightly at the sight before her. Draco was long and thick, with the flared head already bright red. Something sinister glinted in his eyes as Hermione gawked at him, and even Pansy sighed softly. 

"Do you like it, pet? It's a fitting reward for such a good girl." Pansy strode over to the bed on the far wall and propped herself up on the pillows, letting her legs fall open. As she thumbed her clit lazily, she seemed to consider the options. "Suck Draco off, make him come on your tits. Draco, do not touch my pet, you haven't earned her yet." 

With a shaking breath, Hermione sunk to her knees in front of him. His size was intimidating, and she was out of practice with cock anyway. She met his eyes and saw an insatiable longing that bolstered her confidence a little bit. Taking him in hand, she gave a few tenuous strokes, watching his expression for clues on how he liked to be touched. His nostrils flared as he steadied on his self-control, emboldened she licked him from root to stem and back down. 

"Can I touch her now?" Draco's voice was thick with tension. 

"Not yet." 

Hermione flicked her tongue on his tip, lapping up a bead of moisture gathering there, and let her hands slide up his toned thighs, taking advantage that she could touch him. Finally, she wrapped her lips around him and started to work him slowly down her throat, using both hands to stroke him. 

Draco's head dropped back as he let out a strangled  _ fuck.  _ The taste of him, the heavy drag on her tongue, and the heightened confidence of making him fall apart made her sighed heavily around him. He twitched in her mouth as she took, even more, swallowing and gagging slightly. 

“Shit...shit...fuck…” His fingers twitched as his hip pushed further, yearning for more. She bobbed her head in time with his thrusts, which cause him to speed up in turn. “Granger...gonna cum…” With a content hum, she pulled off, pushing up her tits with her hands. Their eyes met, his darkened with only a hint of the steel-colored irises. “I’d always wondered what that swotty little mouth could do. So good, Granger. Are you a come slut? I bet you are.” She tried to hide the fact one of her hands had slid down around her waist to touch herself, but it didn’t go unnoticed. “Touch yourself for me, and you’ll get your reward.” She sunk two fingers into herself and let out a lewd moan. Draco came with a growl, coating her chest in hot come. 

“Very good. You may touch her now.” Pansy called, voice tinged with amusement. Without looking her way, Draco grabbed a fistful of Hermione’s curls, tilting her head back, wiping the come on his hand on her lips. She lapped it up, staring at his awed expression. “That’s enough, bring me my pet. Don’t clean her up. ” Pansy snapped.

Draco helped her to her feet as his eyes roamed over her naked body, lingering on her chest. They made their way to the bed where Pansy was waiting, sitting up tall on her knees. “Look at you two. You’ve done so well for me.” Her nails skimmed over Hermione’s oversensitive skin, making her shudder. “My pet loves to covered in come like a good whore, don’t you? On the bed slut.” Hermione eagerly climbed up on the silk sheets, making Pansy chuckle quietly. With no further preamble, the other witch straddled Hermione’s mouth, facing Draco. 

Hermione loved the way Pansy tasted, having spent many hours learning how to please her. She was like cinnamon, sweet yet with a tang of spice that lingered pleasantly. She began work at her pussy greedily, hungry for more praise. Pansy gasped and stroked her head lovingly. “Do you want her, Draco? I can see you getting hard already.” 

“Yes.” his voice was now positively raw. 

“Do you want him, pet?” 

Hermione groaned and let her legs fall further open. Sucking in a breath of air, she let out a brief “please” before going back to Pansy. 

“Be gentle with her then.” Pansy sighed and rolled her hips against Hermione’s tongue, a sign she was getting there. 

She felt him swipe the head of his cock in her juices before starting to inch into her, bit by bit slowly. His thick member stretched and filled her more than she ever thought possible. Her thighs shook as she hissed in pleasure. Her fingers curled into Pansy’s thighs, needing to ground herself to something. 

“She likes that. Are you ready for more?” 

“ _ Gods, yes.”  _

The burn was so sweet as Draco pulled out and snapped back into her burying himself to the hilt. Hermione moan which sent vibrations up through Pansy. The three began a rhythm, a push and pull sending the other to new heights. All Hermione's senses were consumed by Pansy's essence running down her chin and Draco, filling her so completely. 

Pansy cane first with a shrill cry, thighs clamping down around Hermione's head. The curly haired witch lapped at her until she was signaled to stop. Lifting up slightly, Pansy sucked at her engorged clit until Hermione saw stars, writhing , screaming and coming all over Dracos cocks.

"You can do better than that pet." Pansy gave clit a sharp smack making her cry out, then soothed it with quick circles. Another, unworldy intense orgasm built right behind the other one, as Draco built to a brutal pace. He took one calf in her hand, splitting her wide as Pansy flicked her tongue rapidly against the oversensitive bud. 

Hermione stiffened and screamed, every nerve in her lighting up. A gush of wetness like she never experienced before flooded her, unable to stop it. Draco swore loudly, garbled and incoherent to her ears, pulled out, spilling on her stomach. 

She laid there, panting, shaking, covered in fluids, truly and blissfully sated. Pansy and Draco stared at her in, trying to gather themselves as well. Remembering herself, Pansy slipped into her aftercare routine, cleaning her up and offering them water to drink. Draco fell in easily beside her, rubbing her sore muscles and whispering gentle praises in her ear until she drifted off to sleep.

When she first awoke, she felt slightly disoriented, sitting up too quickly and getting dizzy. 

“Easy.” Pansy guided her to lay back down. “How are you feeling, Granger? Do you need a pain potion?”

“No...no actually I feel excellent,” Hermione answered as her head cleared. “I quite...enjoyed myself.”

Draco brushed a kiss along her bare shoulder blade. “Brillant. You were amazing, I’ve never had witch take me like that…”

Hermione snorted. “I might be a bit  _ sore _ for a day or two but really...I feel great.”

Pansy traced abstract patterns on her skin.”So you how would you feel if this were a regular occurrence?” 


End file.
